The present invention relates to a modular, articulated-lever system for precision clamping mechanical elements for assembly, in particular sheet metal parts for welding.
Currently used clamping systems of the above type (known simply as clamps), for holding together sheet metal (e.g. automotive) parts during welding, pose various drawbacks. In particular, currently marketed clamps no longer meet the changed requirements of medium- or large-scale production following the introduction, in both product and tool design, of three-dimensional computer-assisted, as opposed to physical, models. Such clamps, in fact, are basically weak and of negligible cost as compared with the blocks required to form complete clamping assemblies, so that any saving from the use of commercial clamps, as compared with the cost of a specially designed tool, is more than made up for by increased accessory costs.
Moreover, known commercial clamps are unreliable, due to failure to withstand lateral loads, and the fact that no provision whatsoever is made to ensure correct retention of the sheet metal parts, thus resulting in poor quality of the finished product. Both these disadvantages are also a consequence of known clamps not originally featuring flat surfaces on which to fix and support the numerically controlled milled blocks, which surfaces are welded on and machined later, with fairly poor results in terms of accuracy. Finally, known clamps easily work loose, and therefore require frequent adjustment involving stoppage of the production line.